dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Heartwarder
"What higher calling is there than the preservation of beauty, and the defense of love?”Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 56. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-13. Heartwarders 'are champions of Sune, Goddess of Love and Beauty, who encourage pursuits that benefit mortal lives. Heartwarders tend to be wandering adventurers, poets, and gallants to aid the most amount of people possible. Sune blesses these worshipers with abilities to shield to beloved ones and maintain they longevity.They oppose worshipers and embodiments of cruelty, domination, and tyranny. Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). ''Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 56. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-13. Heartwarder Features 'Tears of Evergold '(11th level): When the heartwarder spends an action point to take an extra action, all enemies within a moderate range of the heartwarder who are vulnerable to a type of damage take damage equal to that vulnerability (based on highest value).Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 56. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-13. 'Sune's Touch '(11th level): Whenever the heartwarder spends a healing surge, they cause a nearby ally to restore a number of hit points.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 56. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-13. 'Instinctive Remorse '(16th level): After an enemy attacks the heartwarder, the attacker takes a moderate penalty to attack rolls against the heartwarder until the heartwarder attacks or marks the attacker, or the attacker attacks a different creature.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 56. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-13. Heartwarder Spells (Prayers) 'Siren Voice '(11th-level Attack): An encounter-based ranged action where the heartwarder causes a creature to make a save or be dominated for a short duration or until attacked.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 56. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-13. '''Sune's Shield (12th-level Utility Power): A daily ranged minor action where the heartwarder target a number of allied creatures. These allies gain the ability to redirect damage to themselves from the other ally for a set duration during an encounter.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 56. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-13. Sune's Kiss (20th-level Attack): A daily action that has the heartwarder cause the target to make a save to resist being pushed and dazed for a set duration during an encounter or until the heartwarder is reduced to 0 hit points. For the duration, the target also takes a reduced amount of damage based on damage taken by the heartwarder.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 56. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-13. See Also * Divine * Forgotten Realms Player's Guide * Sune Appendix External Links * Forgotten Realms Wikia - Heartwarder References Category:Paragon paths Category:Divine paragon paths Category:Forgotten Realms Category:Forgotten Realms Player's Guide Category:Divine